Computing devices oftentimes enroll in configuration sources. When a computing device is enrolled in a configuration source, the configuration source can administer the computing device. The configuration source can distribute configuration requests to the computing device. The configuration requests can include values for policies, values for preferences, configuration profiles, and resources that can be applied to the computing device as part of the enrollment in the configuration source. The configuration requests applied to the computing device by the configuration source, for instance, can control and protect data and configuration settings for the computing device.
Many times, computing devices are managed by more than one configuration source. Multiple values for the same configuration (e.g., multiple values for the same policy) from different configuration sources can invoke a corresponding merge algorithm to determine a resultant enforceable value of the configuration. Moreover, the enforced value of the configuration can change based on certain triggers (e.g., based on context-aware management of the computing device).
Conventionally, it is difficult to identify whether a computing device is in an intended configuration state subsequent to configuration requests being provided to the computing device. For instance, with traditional approaches, it may be difficult to identify if and when application of a configuration request completes on the computing device. Moreover, traditional approaches typically do not enable verifying that various subsystems of the computing device enforce policies and provisioning resources in an intended manner (e.g., enforcement can be impacted by conflicting values for the same configuration specified by differing configuration sources or impacted by context-based triggers).